


Five times the charm

by graveltotempo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff and Crack, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, everyone is oblivious, like SUPER GAAAAAAAY, my bisexual prince lance, the softest boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: Four times the Voltron gang didn’t realise Lance and Hunk were together (and one time they did).





	Five times the charm

**Author's Note:**

> I am just halfway through season two and I love Lance and Hunk so much my kids.

** Four times the Voltron gang didn’t realise Lance and Hunk were together (and one time they did) **

** 1. ** ** Keith **

Even though he had never been the best one with emotions and understanding concepts like love or best friends or whatever, even Keith could see that Hunk and Lance were way closer than anyone else on the ship. Even closer than Allura and Conrad, who literally had spent 10,000 years only in each other’s company.

Like right now for example.

Like every morning, the black-haired boy had gone training by himself in the training room for one varga. Then he had quickly hit the showers, before going to see if there was anything edible in the kitchen. And that’s where he found them.

Hunk was whistling to himself as he flipped something that looked a _lot_ like a pancake and mixing something in a bowl next to it. And Lance was sitting beside him, swinging his legs from the kitchen counter, with a plate full of those pancakes on his lap and a shirt that could only be Hunk’s – or Shiro’s. He had a strange expression on his face as he was looking at Hunk, something Keith couldn’t quite place.

Since neither of them had heard him coming in, Keith cleared his throat loudly and waited for them to turn around. Hunk turned around with a smile, while Lance looked startled for a moment. “Morning, Keith!” greeted him the yellow paladin.

“Hey,” answered Keith, sniffing the air. “Are those pancakes?” he asked, already moving a hand to take one from a plate he presumed was Hunk’s.

Before he could even touch the pancakes, Lance had already reached out with his hand and smacked Keith’s away with a sharp glare. “My pancakes!” he stressed, putting Hunk’s plate closer to himself.

The other guy rolled his eyes. “Come on, Lance-”

“If you want pancakes,” continued the dark-haired boy, as if he hadn’t heard him, “you can make your own.”

“I don’t see you moving your lazy butt to make anything.” Interjected Keith, arching an eyebrow.

This time, Lance gave him a cocky grin, putting his head on Hunk’s shoulder. “Well, I can.”

Hunk snorted, while Keith rolled his eyes. “That makes no sense.” He decided, even though he made no other attempt to get the pancakes again.

“You make no sense.” Whispered Lance, before turning his attention back to Hunk. 

The strange intensity with which he was looking at the other boy kind of made Keith uncomfortable. It wasn’t like he was glaring at him. He was more just looking at him with a strange kind of fondness that Keith was more used associating with Shiro or Hunk himself.

By the time Keith finished making his own breakfast, it was clear the other two had forgotten about him completely. Hunk had made Lance try the strange sauce he had been stirring in the pan and had blushed when Lance had all but moaned in appreciation.

Quietly, Keith left the kitchen, wondering if this was what real friends treated each other like.

** 2. ** ** Pidge **

“Hunk pass me the cable.” Said Pidge, trying to speak around the torch in her mouth. What really came out was ‘Hnk pash me te cabl’, but the bigger boy seemed to understand her nevertheless.

They had been working like this for about 7 hours uninterrupted- which normally wouldn’t have been this hard. Except that today they were trying to make quick mainteanance work after the fight with Zarkon. They had been lucky to be able to ran away with a quick wormhole trip, but the castle had taken the worst of the battle.

Pidge was fried and so was Hunk, and honestly, the only reason they were still going on was that they didn’t want to go and see the aftermath of the huge fight between Keith and Allura.

The door of the room opened, and they both looked up, the aroma of fresh bread and something spicy yet salty entering the room.

Lance smiled at them, two plates of food in his hands. “This gives me Garrison exam revision cramming sessions flashbacks.” He told them, passing one of the plates to Pidge and sitting next to Hunk with the other.

Pidge arched an eyebrow. “Uhm, you were the only cramming, my boy.” She told him, biting into the bread and sauce without even questioning it.

“Were you or weren’t you present, Pidge?” he asked, picking up a spoonful of food and aiming it at Hunk’s face without even checking if the boy had noticed or not.

Pidge didn’t even bat an eyelid at that. This was something that gave _her_ flashbacks. Even during the sessions, her and Hunk had, where they tried helping Lance with his seriously lacking engineering knowledge, this had been something they always did. 

Lance would try and answer all of Pidge’s questions and quizzes while feeding Hunk, and Hunk and Pidge would try and explain the content to Lance while Hunk was feeding the boy. 

Sometimes, Pidge felt kind of jealous of the friendship between Lance and Hunk. She too wanted a best friend who would just come in and feed her every time she was too busy to do it herself. 

Even now, Hunk was moving around the room, muttering to himself and Lance was patiently following him, listening to what he was saying and putting spoonful of food in his mouth every now and then.

Man, she just wished to have a friend like that one day.

** 3. ** ** Shiro **

Waking up in the middle of the night had become the norm for Shiro. Nightmares of his time back with Zarkon and the Garla kept him awake several times in the middle of the night.

What was unusual was finding someone already in the kitchen, washing up some plates, while a fresh batch of cookies was sitting on the table.

“Can’t sleep?” he asked, startling the younger boy.

Hunk shook his head. “Nah, just got nervous and started stress baking. Which then I meant I had to stay awake until they were all cooked. Which I guess does mean I can’t sleep. Uh. Go figure.”

“What are you stressed about?” asked him the Champion, filling a glass with water.

Hunk bit his lip. “I mean, we are so far from Earth? Things change. People- people change. Feelings, feelings change too. What is the point of saying that you love someone to the moon and back if the moon you know is so far you might not even see it anymore? Or if there are so many different moons, it could either mean something very far and something very close too. You can’t know what the person is thinking, you know?” Shiro just stared at him, perplexed and Hunk huffed. “Of course you don’t know. Lemme just-” he started, putting some biscuits on a plate and leaving the rest on the table.

Shiro was a little confused. Was Hunk just homesick? Did he have a girlfriends and he missed her? What had brought out this sudden panic?

Hunk noticed his worried gaze, and smiled. “Hey, Shiro, don’t worry. I am just being silly. Oh, and don’t tell anyone anything that I’ve just said. Especially not Lance. He’d kill me for even thinking this.” He finished chuckling a little.

Shiro mimicked zipping his mouth and throwing away the key, before pointing at the plate in his hands. “Who’s that for?” 

The yellow paladin smiled. “The person who always wakes up last but still would throw a tantrum if they found out I made biscuits and they got none.” He answered, shaking his head and leaving the kitchen.

***

When he went to check on Hunk later that night, Shiro was a little confused to find him lying on the bed with a sleeping Lance on him. Confused, definitely, but not surprised. Honestly those two were like twins or something.

** 4. ** ** Allura and Coran **

Allura tapped her fingers on the main control quietly huffing and puffing at the screen. She knew she was being unreasonable and a baby, but honestly, she was bored! Shiro had taken some paladins with him to the space mall, while Coran had forced her to remain behind at the castle with him. Life was so unfair!

“Princess, if you keep making that face, it’ll get stuck like that.” Warned her the Coran, merely sparing her a glance.

Allura was about to sass him right back, when she heard giggling from the door, right before it opened.

Hunk was snort-laughing, while Lance was laying on his shoulder laughing and punching him on the back. “Let me go, you brute!”

The yellow paladin gasped. “Me, a brute? How very dare you, mr McCoy? I am the most loving partner anyone could ever ask for!”

“We are talking about you, not about me, Hunk.” Said the other boy, cheekily.

“The various scratches and hickeys on my torso say otherways, you adorable freak.”

“What are hickeys?” asked Allura, tired of the other two not acknowledging her. 

Hunk chocked on his tongue and Lance looked up – or upside down, whichever you think is more appropriate – at her, before his usual smirk reappeared on his face. “It’s like a bruise that doesn’t hurt.” He replied easily, grinning at her.

The princess appeared confused. “A bruise that doesn’t hurt? How is that possible?” she asked. “Can I see?”

“Absolutely -”

“NO. NO WAY.” Answered Hunk, somehow finding voice between chocking, his face brittle red.

Lance shrugged. “Sorry, princess. Hunky Pie is somewhat shy.” He said, earning a slap on the butt at this. Normally this wouldn’t have hurt, but today made Lance audibly yelp.

“Are you okay, Lance?” asked Allura, looking at the blue paladin.

Lance smirked, trying to squirm his way out of Hunk’s embrace. “Don’t worry, princess, just a bit… ah, _sore.”_ Hunk chocked on his spit again, much to the two Altean’s concern.

Coran frowned. “Hunk tired you out with training?” 

“Training?” asked Lance, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Coran pointed. “You are both very red and sweaty, you said you’re sore, you’re breathing heavily and your hair is surprisingly messy.” He pointed out.

Lance started laughing even harder than before, while Hunk audibly groaned, hitting the wall with his head. “Ah yes.” Said Lance, still chuckling. “I love our training sessions, Hunk. The way you move your _hands_ when you hold my _sword,_ or that funny noise you make when I _attack you_ in that particular _spot._ Or when you tell me how _flexible_ I am or help me see how much I can _bend over_ and-”

Hunk let out a strangled noise, before shaking his head. “That’s it, we’re getting out of here.” He decided, starting to walk away.

“You totally should join us at one point, Princess!” called Lance, laughing even more before the door closed behind them.

Allura glanced at Coran who looked just as confused as she felt. Damn Earth people and their strange ways.

+1 Everyone

The team was all assembled for breakfast in the main room, when Allura walked in, a smile on her face. “Hunk, you’ll never guess what happened!”

Hunk looked away from where he was talking to Lance and to the princess and titled his head to the side. “What happened?”

“Morning to you too, Allura.” Muttered Lance, rolling his eyes and fixing his fringe. And Allura squealed.

Everyone looked in concern at her, but she was already advancing towards a perplexed Lance. “Your nails! They’re so pretty, I adore these colours.” She glanced momentarily at Hunk. “Your girlfriend just sent us a message telling us of how they’ve just helped another planet raise up against the Garla empire. But back to Lance’s nails-” she continued, sighing, while Hunk mouther _girlfriend_ in confusion.

“It’s the bi pride flag.” He explained, smiling down at his nails.

Pidge looked up at him, frowning. “Bisexual pride flag? Why that one?” she asked, curiously.

Lance gave her a deadpan look. “Because I’m bisexual?” 

Keith’s fork slipped out of his hand, while Shiro paused on the way of putting food in his mouth. Even Coran and Allura were gaping at him. Pidge was the one to ask. “You’re bisexual??”

The paladin rolled his eyes. “Don’t assume I’m gay just because I’m dating Hunk.”

The knife slipped out of Keith’s hand too, while Shiro chocked on the piece of food still in his mouth. Hunk looked at them, half confused and half concerned for Shiro suffocating before his eyes.

“Since when were you two _dating_?” finally managed the black paladin, looking lost at the two of them.

Hunk looked at Lance bewildered, glad that his boyfriends seemed just as confused by the team as he felt. “Uhm, since a week after starting Garrinson?”

Pidge shook her head in amazement. “How did I not know till now?”

Suddenly all of it made sense in her head, and in the heads of the rest of the team.

Keith looked confused for a few more seconds, before standing up. “In case anyone else was confused, I am gay.”

This time no one was confused. “Yeah, we knew.” Said Allura.

“No one is shocked here, son.” Decided Coran smirked.

“Confusion? Where?” wondered Pidge.

“Sorry dude, it’s kind of obvious.” Told him Hunk.

“My gaydar went awhire when I first met you because of much gay you were.” Joked Lance.

“Well, sorry for being so gay, then!” said Keith, offended.

Lance snickered, putting an arm around his shoulder. “Come on man. You should have known! I guess you always heard of the gay best friend that you’ve forgotten about me: the bisexual worst rival.”


End file.
